


as a hello

by kyahgamis



Series: the way you said "i love you" [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, because that's all i can write smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyahgamis/pseuds/kyahgamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s finally happening. He’s finally going to meet Kagami. In the flesh. Not in front of a computer screen, at the mercy of timezones and the constantly fluctuating internet connection.</p><p>He’s gonna meet him face to face.</p><p>In less than a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as a hello

**Author's Note:**

> **reformatted the fic for aesthetic's sake

It’s finally happening. He’s finally going to meet Kagami. In the flesh. Not in front of a computer screen, at the mercy of timezones and the constantly fluctuating internet connection.

He’s gonna meet him face to face.

In less than a day.

“Hey, you okay?” he hears from his earphones, the said boy’s voice like music to his ears. “You’ve got a stupid look in your face, Aomine.” Kagami’s seated a little to the side of the screen, hands busy packing clothes into a duffel bag.

“Shut up, you’re the stupid one,” he says back, faking a scowl. Kagami probably knows he doesn’t mean the words he just said, judging from the grin creeping onto his face. Hell, Aomine’s so excited he feels his hands tremble slightly as he navigates through the airline’s flight schedule for Kagami’s flight’s arrival time. “Who the hell tells their boyfriend that they’re coming to their country on the night of their flight?”

“I-I didn’t know ‘til just a few minutes ago. Dad has a thing for last minute flights. And his secretary accidentally booked another ticket ‘cos of the blackout the other night.” Kagami laughs nervously and Aomine notices that he seems a little off. He’d usually reply in some snarky manner when Aomine calls him stupid or something similar. “It’s amusing when you take the time to think about it.”

Aomine leans a bit closer to his screen. “Are you okay, Kagami? You’re a little off tonight.”

He blinks twice before replying quietly, “I just...  I’m really excited to see you. I want to see you in front of me and hold your hand. To finally be able to hug you and kiss you.” Kagami’s expression softens as he leans closer to his screen. His hand disappears from Aomine’s sight and it was safe to assume that Kagami is lightly tracing his face on his laptop screen. “I want to meet you so badly. And now it’s happening and I’m so excited and nervous at the same time.”

“I… feel the same,” Aomine says, voice almost a whisper. He’s not the most eloquent of speakers so he can’t tell Kagami about how much he loves him, how he thinks of him almost every waking moment, how much he longs to touch and to be touched by Kagami, and how much he wants to hear his voice beside him.

He mirrors the other’s actions and sighs before allowing himself to smile. “I can’t wait for tomorrow, Kagami.”

Kagami smiles at him sweetly and it makes his heart flutter.“Me too.”

* * *

 

Kagami’s flight arrived less than fifteen minutes ago and Aomine’s getting restless. He can see a crowd of people coming through the arrival area but the familiar redhead is nowhere to be seen.

 _Did I get the time right?_ Aomine checks his screencap of Kagami’s estimated time of arrival for the nth time that day before frowning at the gates again. It’s two in the morning but the airport’s full of people, some waiting for their loved ones while some boarding and the constant hustle and bustle is making Aomine feel the effects of his sleep deprived state.

Then he sees him. Kagami.

Drowsiness miraculously disappearing, Aomine starts walking in his direction as he watches his boyfriend look around looking like a lost puppy searching for someone. Their eyes connect and Kagami’s widen slightly in recognition, his lips curling into a smile.

As cliched as it is, time seems to slow down around him as the two of them approach each other, a myriad of emotions flooding over Aomine with each passing step. _He’s here, he’s here, in front of me, Kagami’s here._

They meet halfway across the room and Aomine’s hit by a sudden wave of nervousness as they both stop a step away from each other. He doesn’t know what to say; it’s the first time he’s ever met his boyfriend in real life and he probably should say something meaningful but he can’t.

Aomine just stares at him and Kagami lets out a sheepish laugh, his nervousness disappearing at the sound of his voice, clear and not muffled by weird static. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

“Ah,” he starts, scratching his head embarrassedly. “Didn’t mean to stare.”

They pause again and just stand there, looking at each other. Kagami is beautiful, his hair and eyes a vibrant scarlet, his skin sunkissed and perfect. Aomine could spend forever just staring at him in person.

Kagami breaks the silence, hands gesturing to him awkwardly. “Ca- can I…?” he asks, voice quiet enough to be called a whisper.

Heart beating a mile a minute, Aomine nods as he steps closer. “Of course.”

Within a blink of an eye, Kagami pulls him into a tight hug, his face fitted into the crook of Aomine’s neck. His arms encircle Kagami as he does the same. Aomine breathes in the scent of Kagami’s hair and sighs contently.

“You’re here,” he mumbles, his grasp tightening.

“Yeah.”

They both pull slightly away, both of them smiling at each other. Aomine swears Kagami smiling in his arms is the most beautiful sight he has ever seen in his life.

“Hello there.”

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's officially graduating in two weeks?
> 
> a million thanks to my beta, TheDwellingDarkness


End file.
